Shell Shocked (Robin-OC)
by Janessa Wolf - Soul
Summary: "Come." That was all he said as he stood to his feet and held out his hand. Her bright blue eyes took in his stoic yet open features fully trusting her in making her own decision. To run away denying his help or to take his hand accepting his silent offer of protection. So, she took his hand her own fist completely covered by his own as a clam would hide the pearl within.


**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Months I should say.**

 **Life, school, and health issues got in the way of it all and I just wanted to let you guys know that I'M STILL ALIVE XD! Also, I want to make a few announcements before finishing up this Author's Note.**

 **#1: I am putting up some of my older stories up for adoption. That being said, both _The Silver Surgeon_ versions were given to my dear friend DefendtheUndefended, who is an AMAZING crossover writer who writes mainly One Piece crossovers. And I'm saying that to be biased because she truly is an amazing writer. She has NOT posted it as of right now and is still in the progress of making it her own story. However, you guys should definitely check her other works out. Particularly _Crystallized_ and _Cracked Glass Heart_ :D.**

 **#2: Picking up on #1 here, for those who are interested in adopting my works, I will be putting up _Blackbird (Luffy + Merlen)_ , _Joker's Queen (Doffy + Rosetta)_ , _Fire and Fury (Sanji +Amari)_ , _Blossoms Monkey King (Byakuya + Ryosaki)_ , and possibly _Powerhouses on the Ocean (Ichigo + Luffy)_ too but I'm not sure about that one just yet. If any of you guys are interested in adopting any of the stories above, then please either leave a comment down below or send me a PM.**

 **#3: For this story, it's going to a Robin/OMC pairing. One that I hope would be a better match than what I had done for _Lunatic Psyker_ , but I'll probably be going over that story and editing it ^_^". ANYWAYS, this story will begin during before and during the Alabasta Arc before moving on from there. I'm a little rusty so I'll be doing refreshers as I write this out and hopefully won't screw up in the process :P.**

 **Now, that's all out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading the introduction to _Shell Shock_ :D!**

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

"It seems that Straw Hat- _san_ and the others are getting closer to headquarters." The _den-den mushi_ place in an elegant hand turned off as the transmission finished recording itself.

The large expansive desert was enough to intimidate anyone who was not used to navigating it. However, she knew it all too well. Especially having worked for Baroque Works for nearly three years now. Something that she had doubts about even after all this time.

The lumbering gait of the huge turtle carrying her and its extra occupant was gentle and steady. Banchi was given to her as a "gift" from her boss with the suggestion that having another turtle in her life as a bad joke. She did not mind it all that much, but her companion did. Distaste and silent anger radiated off him when seeing a distant cousin being used for recreational sport. With time, he came to help and communicate with the large turtle all the while becoming friends and kindred spirits.

Robin let a soft smile grace her lips at the memories that they had shared over the years they have known each other. He was already in his mid-teens when they had first met each other having rescued her from the bounty hunters who wanted the 79 million beri bounty on her head. She at first saw his silhouette. A tall, lean, and lanky man with a long thick high ponytail and bangs being the length of his hidden face was parted to the left. His strong, large hands had sheathed his swords held at his waist with a dark-colored _haramaki_. The first words that he spoke to her were –

"A little girl like you should pay more attention to her surroundings to avoid unnecessary danger, Nico Robin." His voice was deep, warm and tranquil yet yielded raspy undertones as well. Like a blade cutting through wood or a rumble of thunder during the downpour of rain. Maybe even both.

Even at 10-years-old, Robin had noticed that he knew her name and wondered if he was a bounty hunter too. However, He did not withdraw his swords again. He had knelt down in front of her finally revealing himself. Robin knew then and there that he was not human. Not with his looks and coloring. However, she saw the wisdom of one who was ancient in his eyes and there was also a strong will dwelling in there. One that she did not have. Hers were empty, hollow, and full of pain. It was a wonder on how he could look at her and not be intimidated.

"Come." That was all he said as he stood to his feet and held out his hand. Her bright blue eyes took in his stoic yet open features fully trusting her in making her own decision. To run away denying his help or to take his hand accepting his silent offer of protection. So, she took his hand her own fist completely covered by his own as a clam would hide the pearl within. His grip was gentle yet firm before he took her into his arms leaping at speeds that were inhumanly possible. However, it did not seem to matter to him for he was not human.

Robin looked at the back of her savior and only friend. Tall, lean, and lanky still but broader than her. His long ponytail swayed in the hot, humid desert wind displaying the colors dwelling in there. The bottom half of his head, including the sides, was short, almost considered a buzzcut, while the rest was thick, long, and voluminous. A bandana covered the bottom half of his face protecting his nose and mouth from the harsh sand while a dark, hooded cloak had covered his body ready to be used if needed.

She was grateful for what he has done for her all these years. Protecting her, teaching her how to use her powers and to fight, watching over her, and being there for her through thick and thin.

"What do you plan on doing Robin?" That rumbling yet slightly raspy voice washed over her like a cool waterfall wiping away the darkness.

"I think you know already." Her own voice was soft and gentle expressing her endearment towards the older man sitting in front of her.

"Mm. Then let's go. Banchi to Rain Dinners post haste." The low churring bellow from their huge companion was enough to express his delight as he picked up the pace. This began a whole new adventure and the end of Crocodile's reign in the Kingdom of Alabasta.


End file.
